


A Rogue Canary Thanksgiving

by FreyReh



Series: Rogue Canary Shenanigans [13]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: posted this on Tumblr a while back and just now getting it here. Basically, Rogue Canary hosts Thanksgiving!





	

“I hear him already moving around.”

Sara opened her eyes to meet those of her lover, Leonard Snart. Both were still in bed, the sun having just barely risen over the horizon to cast a soft glow in the bedroom they shared with one other. The king sized bed with soft sheets and thick blankets seemed almost bare without their hulking lover in bed with them. Sara stretched then pulled one of the blankets more snugly over her form before settling back into her pillow. She closed her eyes as Leonard raised a hand and slowly ran it up and down her outer thigh and hip. 

“He was excited about today,” said Sara, voice still soft from sleep. “Not very often we get a day off. Let alone a holiday.”

“True. I suppose we should get up to make sure he doesn’t burn our house down. You know Mick. Once he gets a fire started…”

“The kitchen is the one place Mick doesn’t start a fire.” Sara’s lips quirked and she popped open one eye. “Unlike someone else I know.”

“It was one time,” he said, voice laced with annoyance. 

“Mmm, and the reason why you’re always on dish duty.”

All he could do was huff and she released a giggle as his fingers dug into her hip, making her wriggle around under her blanket. She settled only when he shifted closer to her, hand back to caressing her body instead of tickling it. She relaxed, both eyes closed once more, as he pressed his lips to her forehead—lulling her back to sleep. 

A sharp curse coming from downstairs had her sighing then opening her eyes once more. “We should go see if he needs help.”

“The one day we get and we can’t even sleep in,” he muttered as she tossed her blanket off of her, revealing her sleeping shorts and tank top. 

“Go ahead and sleep, Babe,” said Sara, pulling on a sweatshirt she lifted off the floor, having sniffed it first to make sure it was still clean. She pulled the hair tie she’d had around her wrist off to pull her hair up into a messy bun. “There will be plenty of dishes for you to wash when you wake up.”

Sara laughed as she closed the door just in time, the pillow hitting it and falling harmlessly to the floor. She walked down the winding set of stairs, bare feet silent on the wooden steps, and offered a wave as Mick looked up upon her arrival. 

“Hey,” she said, hand going to his back while she looked down at what he started. “Need some help?”

“I’m gunna stuff the turkey if you wanna get started on peeling potatoes.”

“Sure,” said Sara, reaching up into the cabinet for a coffee mug. She filled it and took a couple sips before finding a small knife. She expertly started peeling potatoes, using her skills as an assassin to perform the domestic task easier than most.

“Snart still sleeping?”

“I’m sure he’s managed to fall back to sleep by now.”

“Never was a morning person,” said Mick. 

“Somehow that doesn’t surprise me,” said Sara, quartering her first peeled potato and setting it into a pot of water. “So my dad will be here around noon. Lisa said she’d try to be here by ten with the desserts, but I’m thinking if she’s anything like her brother she’ll be here after noon sometime.”

“She is,” said Mick, chuckling as he started buttering the turkey. “Ah, this bird is going to be delicious.”

Sara and Mick worked in silence. Her peeling potatoes while he prepped the bird then put it in the oven. Mick was adamant about no canned food. Turkey, potatoes, stuffing, and gravy were on the menu along with the dinner rolls Sara had picked up at the store. Mick would make the cranberries last. When there was a lull in the kitchen activity, and the smell of cooking turkey met her nose, Sara took the time to make them each some toast. She lathered it with peanut butter and Mick eagerly ate his along with a banana. When it was ten, Sara hopped into her private bathroom while Mick went to go rouse Snart. She came into the bedroom wrapped in a towel just as Leonard sat up. 

“You know, if you had Sara coming in here in a towel at the start, I’d have gotten up sooner.”

“Ha-ha,” said Sara, dropping her towel, gaining both the men’s attention. “Get up, Len, your sister is going to be here any minute.” She pointed at an advancing Mick. “Hands to yourself. Get dressed then watch that turkey you’re so proud of.”

“So bossy. I like it,” said Leonard, rolling out of bed. Sara quickly dressed, smiling as Leonard dropped a kiss to her cheek on his way to the bathroom he and Mick shared. Sara put on a simple sweater and some jeans before heading back to her bathroom to do her hair and put on some light make-up. When she went downstairs, Leonard was dressed in a black turtleneck and jeans, eating a bowl of cereal. “You weren’t kidding about the dishes.”

The hum of the dishwasher was not lost to Sara. 

“I’m sure you managed.” Sara went to the bottom cupboard and pulled out some bottles of alcohol and set them on the counter. She then went to the fridge to pull out the appetizers Mick had made the night before just as the doorbell rang. “Can you get that, Leonard?”

“It’s probably my sister,” he said, setting his bowl in the sink and stealing a carrot before heading to the door. A second later Lisa was strolling into the kitchen holding a pie. As was Cisco. Leonard came in behind them with a slight scowl on his face as he eyed the techie. 

“Hey Lisa!” said Sara, hugging Lisa after she put her pie on the counter. “And Cisco!”

“Hope you don’t mind me tagging along,” said Cisco, putting the other pie down. They looked homemade and delicious. Lisa had let Sara know she’d been worried about deciding the desserts. She’d made apple as well as chocolate. Sara knew she’d by trying both.

“The more the merrier,” said Sara. “Right Len?”

“Of course. So, Lisa, I didn’t know you were still seeing Ramon.”

“We’re not… I mean… We’re just friends,” insisted Cisco. 

“So she isn’t good enough for you?” asked Leonard, making Cisco wave his hands. 

“That isn’t what I meant.”

“Leave him alone, Lenny,” warned Lisa. “Besides, who I date isn’t your business. You of all people should know that.”

The doorbell rang and Sara excused herself to answer while the Snart siblings continued to bicker as well as poke each other. It had Sara wishing she could be with her sister during this time. She reached up to caress her necklace before opening the door. 

“Hi Daddy!” she greeted, hugging her father. She then noticed the blonde behind him. “And.. Donna. Hello!”

“Hey, Sweetheart,” said Quentin. “Hope you don’t mind me bringing a plus one.”

“Of course not,” said Sara. “Come on in!”

“We brought some snacks!” said Donna, holding up a bag. 

“Perfect,” said Sara, closing the door. Leonard shot her an amused look when she followed her father and his girlfriend into the kitchen. Apparently, Leonard wasn’t the only one to deal with an unexpected guest. 

“Wow, it smells good in here,” said Donna. 

“Mick is an excellent cook,” said Sara as Mick came down the stairs. He noticed all the extra people and gave them all a nod before finding himself a beer. He made his way to Sara, who placed her hand at his back. 

“Oh, so you’re the boyfriend!” said Donna. 

“One of them,” said Mick, making the woman frown. 

“One of them?” she asked, looking around at the others for clarification. Lisa smirked while taking a drink from her beer she’d pulled from the fridge while Cisco was trying (and failing) to hide his own amused grin. Leonard, taking pity on the woman, made his way to Sara’s other side and wrapped an arm around her waist. A rare public display of affection, but one that got the point across as Donna blinked slowly. “Oh. Oh!”

“Donna, Sweetie, I told ya…”

“I’m… I guess I… Well…” Donna grabbed one of the bottles of wine on the counter and poured herself a glass. “If you’re happy Sara. That is all that matters. Right?”

“So,” said Cisco, after the moment of awkwardness. “Anyone up for some Charades?”

**END**


End file.
